Ménage à Trois
by Shannibal
Summary: Les personnages appartiennent à Tarantino et la fanfiction à Elinad sur Archive of our Own, je l'ai seulement traduite de son anglais original. /!\ SCENE DE SEXE HOMOSEXUELLE EXPLICITE HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR/!\ Pairing : Hellstrom/Zoller/Landa. Tags : voyeurisme, fellation, masturbation, domination, soumission


Ménage à trois

Résumé :

Landa invente un plan astucieux dans le but de s'amuser un peu avec ses deux officiers favoris.

« Ah bienvenue messieurs, entrez ! » Dit Landa tout en souriant gentiment, assis sur une confortable chaise près d'une grande fenêtre, faisant signe aux deux hommes d'entrer d'un mouvement de main gracieux.

Le soldat Zoller rougit légèrement, alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre d'hôtel derrière lui et le major Hellstrom. Ils restèrent debout sans bouger pendant un instant, s'autorisant à observer l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, une pièce claire d'une grande splendeur. C'était en effet un hôtel couteux. Enfin, aucun d'eux n'en n'attendaient moins de leur colonel…

Tous deux, étant des « favoris » du renommé général, auraient dû se douter que cela arriverait tôt ou tard.

Tout ce que cela aura couté à Landa fut un bon timing et des mots bien choisis (enfin, tous ses mots n'étaient-ils pas bien choisis et chacun dit au moment opportun de toute façon ?) pour encourager ce scénario à se produire. C'était un scénario qu'il avait souhaité se produire, depuis que le jeune Zoller avait mentionné à quel point il avait trouvé son bien-aimé major de la Gestapo raffiné lors d'une de leur petite fête de partie.

Fredrick Zoller était à quatre pattes sur un lit, se faisant prendre joyeusement par derrière par un certain officier supérieur.

« Tu sais, » Murmura Landa dans l'oreille du soldat blond entre deux coups de reins, « au combien ce serait…somptueux » il modifia sa position derrière lui. Fredrick haleta. « Magnifique. » Il donna de nouveau un violent coup de reins. Zoller attrapa les draps plus fermement. « Et franchement divin… »

Il autorisa sa voix à s'estomper, traînant sa langue contre l'arrière de l'oreille de Fredrick, suscitant un frisson de celui-ci.

Sa phrase suivante était aussi forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Si tu copulais avec notre cher Hellstrom ? »

Zoller s'immobilisa de surprise.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Oui », siffla Landa, accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches, « tu as vu au combien il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu es un grand admirateur de sa puissance. »

C'était vrai, pensa Zoller, mais qui n'était pas fan du travail impressionnant du Major ? Si jeune, et déjà si influent. Tout le monde savait à quelle vitesse incroyable il avait gravi les échelons. Aussi, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas être frappé par son apparence. Zoller ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois nerveux et à la fois émerveillé en sa présence.

« Dis-moi comment tu le trouves. »

La douce voix de Landa le tira de ses pensées.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Frederick entre deux souffles.

« Dis-moi comment tu le trouves. » Répondit Landa d'un faible grondement, s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Hésitant, et un peu apeuré, Zoller essaya de trouver ses mots,

« Il, il est intelligent et… attirant… »

« Continue » pressa Landa, qui tenait un rythme rapide.

« Ah ! Et je me sens toujours bizarre en sa présence… impressionné, peut-être, peut-être » il s'arrêta le souffle coupé, « menacé. »

« Bien » Dit le Standartenführer en souriant, « imagine faire disparaître le mystique. Imagine… avoir tout ça pour toi. Une chance d'exposer ton pouvoir, de lui prouver ce que tu vaux. Une chance de conquérir. Une chance d'impressionner quelqu'un que tu admires… »

Se mordant les lèvres, Zoller essaya de se l'imaginer. Les mots habilement choisis de son commandant assistèrent son cerveau confus, déjà plein de désir, à s'imaginer la scène.

Voyant qu'un progrès se faisait, Landa continua, légèrement à cours de souffle.

« Et quand je parle d'impressionner quelqu'un, je ne parle pas seulement d'Hellstrom, oh non. » Le Standartenführer se pencha pour planter un puissant baisé sur le cou du soldat.

« Mais également, m'impressionner moi. » Zoller gémit, fortement, à ça. « Si cela doit arriver, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de regarder… » Landa se passa la langue sur les lèvres à cette idée, ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'homme se tenant devant lui devenant de plus en plus puissants, « ce serait pécher pour moi de ne pas y assister. »

Zoller commença à grogner de plaisir.

« Ce serait d'une indéniable splendeur, et j'aurais à vous récompenser tous les deux après ça. »

Ça en était trop. Mon dieu, Landa, Hans Landa, LE Hans Landa, rendu fou de plaisir par ses agissements… ses agissements avec un autre homme… Hellstrom… récompensé…

Une des dernières pensées à peu près claires dans l'esprit de Fredrick Zoller avant sa somptueuse libération était de faire de cette idée une réalité.

Dieter Hellstrom était allongé sur le dos, complètement nu, les hanches levées. Se faisant violemment enculé par le notoire « Chasseur de Juifs ». Une main puissante faisant des va-et-vient sur son pénis en érection.

« Dieter, » grogna faiblement Landa « tu sais que tu es un de mes plus précieux jouets. »

L'autre homme plus jeune arqua le dos, essayant d'une certaine façon de grommeler une réponse entre deux halètements,

« Oui. »

Les yeux gris de Landa brillèrent à la manière d'un prédateur,

« Je sais au combien tu aimes essayer de convaincre le monde Dieter, quel genre de personnage autoritaire et impérieux tu es, » Landa rapprocha son beau visage de celui de cet officier aux airs d'enfant abandonné, les lèvres tordues dans un sourire ironique, « mais je sais aus »

Hellstrom ne put que fermer fermement les yeux et gémir alors que Landa accentuait le rythme et la puissance des mouvements de sa main et de ses hanches.

« Je sais à quel point tu aimes ça. Te faire prendre, soumis. »

Dieter haletait et gémissait de plaisir.

« Et si je te disais que peut-être, pour une fois, je t'autoriserais à te faire prendre par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Landa s'autorisa une courte pause pour retrouver son souffle.

« Par notre cher soldat Zoller en personne. »

Le major fit un bruit confus, du mieux qu'il pouvait du moins.

« Oui » Répondit Landa dans un souffle rauque, « le beau petit soldat. Tellement plus robuste que toi mon cher Dieter, et un de tes plus grands admirateurs. Je parie que tu l'as déjà reluqué. Je te connais, je sais ce que tu es. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fantasmé d'avoir ses mains te caressant, te pénétrant. »

De la sueur commença à perler du front de Landa, dû à l'effort de ses hanches et aux images dans son esprit. Le major serra les draps sous lui avec plus de force, sachant que tout cela était vrai… il faut dire que le soldat était en effet magnifique…

« Tu vois Dieter, un de mes seul regret dans le fait de solliciter ton joli petit cul est que je ne peux jamais profiter de la chose dans son entièreté. »

Hellstrom criait pratiquement maintenant. Il aimait quand son commandant lui parlait salement comme ça.

« Mais si Zoller s'en chargeait, pour une fois je pourrais m'assoir et regarder, et tout voir. »

A cette déclaration Dieter laissa échapper un « Mein Gott ! ». Landa ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça,

« Oh oui, ne pense pas un seul instant que je n'assisterais pas à cela, bien sûr je serais là et je regarderais. Comment pourrais-je ne pas y assister ? Je dois m'assurer que personne ne casse mon précieux Dieterchen… »

A l'utilisation de son intime surnom, Dieter jouit enfin, suivit rapidement par le Standartenführer.

N'importe quoi, il pensa, il ferait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire cet homme.

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant leur supérieur, légèrement nerveux.

« Aller, » Dit Landa dans un charmant sourire, « mettez-vous à l'aise. » Landa rassembla ses mains sur ses genoux, impatient.

A cet évident encouragement, les deux hommes se tournèrent et se firent face. Des yeux noisette rencontrèrent des yeux d'un bleu excessivement pâle. Une main dotée de longs doigts blancs s'étendit pour attraper délicatement un menton prononcé. Tandis que deux pouces caressaient légèrement deux pommettes saillantes.

Quelques instants passèrent comme ça. La tension sexuelle montante commençait à devenir étouffante. Les deux étant parfaitement conscients du regard de l'autre, mais aussi de celui-ci de l'homme plus âgé assis sur la chaise en face d'eux.

Le silence fut soudainement interrompu par le son provoqué par les doigts dansant, juste une fois, de leur élégant supérieur, sur l'accoudoir de bois de la chaise.

Hellstrom et Zoller se tournèrent tous deux rapidement pour rencontrer ce regard impatient fixé sur eux.

Cette légère intervention les fit se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient incroyablement proches maintenant. Si proches, le blond pouvait alors constater l'étendue de la beauté du visage du brun, et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient telle celles d'une fille… si joliment dessinées, pulpeuses et fines.

Réalisant ce à quoi le soldat regardait attentivement, Dieter ferma lentement les yeux et sépara ces lèvres. C'était la seule invitation dont Frederick avait besoin. Se rapprochant il décida de laisser sa nervosité derrière et de se concentrer sur le ravage de la bouche du Major par la sienne, le laissant à court de souffle par son baisé.

Sans casser leur étreinte, Frederick fit reculer Dieter vers le lit jusqu'à que les jambes de celui-ci le touchent, il s'assit alors sur le bord de ce lit de taille royale. Etendant les mains dans le but de défaire les nombreux boutons qui se trouvaient sur l'uniforme du soldat.

Cependant, Frederick avait d'autres plans. Repoussant les mains de Dieter d'une tape, il se mit à genoux devant l'autre et commença à enlever ses bottes de cuir.

Peut-être en sentant qu'il n'était pas en train d'abuser totalement de son autorité, Dieter donna une simple instruction au jeune soldat,

« Lèche-les. » ordonna-t-il avant de continuer son travail qu'était celui de retirer la veste de son partenaire.

Frederick était plutôt surpris par cette simple demande, pendant quelques instants, mais sembla se faire vite à l'idée,

« Comme vous voulez, Herr Sturmbannführer. » répondit-il en inclinant la tête, un sourire légèrement machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

Baissant la tête Zoller étendit une rose et humide langue volontaire. Dieter haleta et se recula, ses mains abandonnant son uniforme pimpant, observant. Observant l'attendrissante façon dont la langue léchait le cuir brillant. Laissant des traces de salive dans son sillage.

Hans Landa fredonnait quelque chose que seul lui pouvait entendre, tendu de plaisir, il faut dire qu'il n'avait certainement pas imaginé que cela commencerait comme ça…

Le sang-froid de Dieter disparaissait progressivement alors que le superbe et jeune soldat frottait son visage contre ses bottes, n'ayant besoin d'aucun encouragement. Délicatement, il léchait de haut en bas, partant du bas et atteignant le haut des bottes.

Après avoir complètement lustré les deux bottes de sa salive, Fredrick, enfin satisfait, les enleva. Dieter essaya par la suite, en vain, d'enlever la veste de l'autre homme. Mais il semblait que sa brève tentative de domination s'affaiblissait, lorsque Fredrick le stoppa de nouveau, remuant doucement la tête en signe de désapprobation, tout en fixant l'élégant Major de la Gestapo avec un sourire en coin. Il commença ensuite à baisser la fermeture du pantalon d'uniforme noir devant lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d'Hellstrom durant cette action.

Rapidement il put libérer la semi-érection du Sturmbannführer.

Zoller prit un moment pour l'admirer. Elle était étrangement belle, et délicate. Il ne savait pas qu'une telle chose pouvait être possible. Mais peu de temps passa avant qu'il ne rapproche sa langue.

Dieter gémit, ses paupières papillonnant lorsque Zoller donna de longs et lents, atrocement lents, coups de langue sur la partie inférieur de son pénis, le caressant avidement et avec dévotion, en étant toutefois aussi consciencieux qu'il l'avait été avec les bottes.

Ses doigts se retrouvèrent enterrés dans les épais cheveux blonds devant lui tandis que son érection grandissait. Haletant alors qu'il se faisait prendre dans la chaude bouche du soldat.

Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement et la prise de Dieter dans les cheveux de Zoller se renforça. Fredrick le dévorait littéralement. Le prenant rapidement et profondément dans sa gorge. Il émit un faible gémissement guttural.

Le son sembla d'une manière ou d'une autre exciter le blond au vu de la rapidité à laquelle il libéra l'autre homme. Avec un grondement, il se releva et commença à arracher la veste d'uniforme noire avec vigueur. Presque comme si la seule pensée de Dieter habillé était offensante. Le brun ne put que soupirer d'approbation alors que de fortes mains le déshabillaient rapidement. Il regarda sa cravate et sa chemise tomber sur le sol. Son pantalon et sous-vêtements suivirent.

Il avait toujours été évident pour Zoller que l'autre homme était fin, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il l'était à ce point. En-dessous des épaisses et seyantes couches de vêtement reposait une silhouette bien définie, aux larges épaules, et pourtant si fragile. Fredrick était sûr qu'il avait d'une certaine façon dévoilé une œuvre d'art, ou un secret. Cette peau d'ivoire sans aucun défaut, brillant presque sous la lumière de la pièce, comment pouvait-elle appartenir à un homme aussi fourbe et cruel que le Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom ? C'était presque comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Pour Fredrick, le grand Hellstrom lui semblait maintenant aussi fragile qu'une petite poupée.

Fredrick encercla de façon possessive sa taille fine de ses bras puissants, mordillant d'une manière affamée à la base de son long cou, similaire à celui d'un cygne. Il laissa enfin sa veste être vivement retirée par l'autre homme, révélant un torse large et musclé. Mais le soldat n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'autre homme s'amuser, pas encore, il se recula donc pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements lui-même. Hors d'atteinte de mains désireuses, il enleva délibérément sa ceinture et son pantalon aussi lentement que possible. Dieter remua et émit un léger son d'anticipation, les yeux fixés sur la bosse dans le boxer de Fredrick. Tout en souriant, le soldat se caressa de manière aguicheuse à travers son boxer, appréciant le gémissement de pseudo-frustration qu'il tira du Sturmbannführer devant lui. Lui-même gémissant presque à la vue du désir dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il laissa enfin ses sous-vêtements tomber sur le sol.

Dieter siffla de plaisir à la vue de l'entrejambe de Fredrick. Il s'avança, l'envie insoutenable de le toucher, de sentir entre ses propres doigts cette grosse, grosse queue. Mais Fredrick recula davantage, se donnant quelques impertinentes caresses, teasant l'autre homme. Dieter gémit de nouveau devant ce spectacle. Le soldat le regarda, amusé, sans jamais brisé le contact visuel. Mais rapidement, il n'en pouvait plus. Son érection brûlait, tremblait. Il avait besoin d'être proche de ce corps. Il avait besoin de ces doigts habiles sur son corps. Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de son partenaire.

Les deux hommes étaient désormais dévêtus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hans Landa ne put que pousser un long soupir devant la pure beauté de ce tableau. Magnifique. Juste magnifique. Il savait que ça le serait.

La silhouette plus large, plus musclée et un peu plus bronzée du soldat contre le corps svelte et pale du Major. Des cheveux blonds sombres contre des cheveux châtains. Des traits masculins et élégants contre une structure plus jeune et enfantine. Une peau plus sombre contre une d'une étrange et attractive pâleur. Dans leur contraste, ils accentuaient d'une certaine manière la beauté de chacun, se complétaient parfaitement.

Oui, c'était la création des anges. C'était de l'art. Hans Landa savait qu'être témoin d'une telle scène faisait de lui un homme privilégié.

Avec admiration, Dieter caressa d'une main le corps nu et musclé devant lui, accordant à chaque téton se trouvant sur des pectoraux parfaits de petits bisous, se dirigeant lentement vers le bas de l'abdomen de Fredrick jusqu'à atteindre le début de ses poils sombres et frisés. Là il s'arrêta et lécha l'intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses avant de plonger son visage dans les couilles de Fredrick. Il les lécha et lorsqu'elles furent assez humide, souffla. Les orteils du soldat se recroquevillèrent à cette sensation indescriptible, tout comme Hellstrom un expert en fellation, avait prévu. Il déplaça une de ses mains pour envelopper de ses longs doigts fins la base du pénis de Fredrick, l'autre tenant toujours ses testicules.

Le soldat se tortilla légèrement à ce contact. Cette sensation de fraîcheur était tout simplement exquise contre la chaleur intense de cette partie de son corps.

Prenant énormément de plaisir à cela, Dieter se pencha pour lécher la tête violette, s'assurant de bien glisser sa langue contre la veine qui parcourait sa queue.

Suite à ça, le feu se trouvant dans les parties de Fredrick ne fit qu'augmenter. Son souffle s'accéléra, il haletait légèrement le Major se retira et commença à le masturber, caressant son sexe d'un mouvement doux et expert, il haletait de plus en plus. Le brun commença à observer le torse du soldat se soulever et s'abaisser, ses yeux se fixant sur un parfait téton rose, qu'il eut une soudaine envie de mordre. Se penchant en avant, il enfonça ses dents blanches dans cette tendre chair, sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement de sa main.

Le soldat blond grogna, agrippant fermement de ses doigts les cheveux du Major. Cette fine main blanche bougeait vite, de plus en plus vite de bas en haut de sa queue.

Inquiet qu'il ne vienne trop rapidement, Zoller tira sur les mèches châtains plus violemment, tandis que son autre main attrapait aisément le poignet fin de Hellstrom, l'éloignant de son entrejambe.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, se délectant du physique de l'un de l'autre, les yeux pleins de désir. Fredrick fut le premier à détourner le regard, décidant que les préliminaires avaient assez duré. Soulevant Dieter aussi facilement qu'il aurait soulevé un enfant, il l'installa sur ses genoux. Le Sturmbannführer enroula ses longues et gracieuses jambes autour du corps du soldat, frottant sa tête sur son cou.

Dieter haleta lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts qui caressaient doucement son entrée, son pou s'accélérant.

Fredrick sourit, rapprochant sa main de sa bouche pour cracher-

« Uh uh uh, pas si vite. » interrompit doucement le Standartenführer, désapprouvant.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, surpris. Leurs actes de pure passion leur avaient fait oublier la présence de leur supérieur.

Dieter sentit la peur l'envahir. Fredrick retenait son souffle.

Mais Herr Landa ne semblait absolument pas en colère. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et d'un désir non dissimulé.

Avec un charmant sourire, il fit signe au soldat de venir.

Lentement, apeuré, le jeune soldat quitta l'étreinte du major et se dirigea vers la chaise.

Une fois que Zoller fut devant lui, Landa abaissa son regard vers le sol, et langoureusement parcouru de ses yeux le corps nu du soldat, lentement, très lentement, n'en ratant aucune partie. Cela ne prit même pas une minute, mais pour Fredrick cela sembla durer des heures, avant que le Standartenführer n'autorise son regard gris à se poser sur celui noisette du soldat. Fredrick sentit ses joues rougir sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, il se sentait si vulnérable. Il se tenait tellement près de l'autre homme qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir la lueur de pouvoir dans ses yeux, ils brûlaient d'un désir animalesque, tellement qu'on aurait dit un prédateur. Il avala sa salive avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Cela peut être utile. » chuchota doucement Landa, ses mots brisant à peine le silence. La moindre syllabe qu'il avait prononcée était en effet semblable à une caresse.

Avec aise, et sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire, Landa tendit la main vers la poche de son manteau en cuir qui reposait sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, pour en sortir un petit tube.

Fredrick prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que c'était, et en prit un peu plus pour le récupérer.

« Merci, Herr Standartenführer. »

Souriant de nouveaux, de manière charmante, au jeune homme, il lui fit un léger signe de ses mains lui indiquant ainsi de retourner sur le lit.

Automatiquement, Fredrick commença à saluer, mais par chance s'arrêta à temps se rappelant tout juste dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Conscient qu'on l'observait, il retourna sur le lit.

Les deux se regardèrent seulement quelques secondes, prêt à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Fredrick tendit la main et caressa le visage de Dieter sa peau était si douce, si fragile…

Dieter sourit puis, se releva à moitié pour se mettre à quatre-patte, offrant son derrière au soldat.

Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement et déglutit… il était après tout en quelque sorte novice dans ce domaine… mais cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et agisse : il déboucha la petite bouteille et versa une partie de son contenu sur son pouce pour ensuite commencer à préparer Dieter.

Le brun soupira légèrement au contact froid du liquide contre sa peau brûlante. Il avait presque envie de ronronner alors que l'autre homme massait son entrée en faisant des mouvements circulaires et enfin il arqua le dos lorsque un, deux doigts s'inséraient en lui, faisant des va-et-vient. Le travaillant. Le préparant. Un troisième fut ensuite ajouté.

Dieter recula contre les doigts de Fredrick. Il était prêt.

Fredrick se retira et recula, s'appliquant une couche de lubrifiant sur lui-même avant de se positionner derrière Dieter.

Il le pénétra lentement, d'une lenteur exaspérante aux yeux du Major qui recula sur son partenaire dans le but d'accélérer le processus. La respiration des deux se faisait plus bruyante à chaque nouveau centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement dedans. Le soldat devait se concentrer pour ne pas jouir tout de suite l'autre homme était tellement serré.

Après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations, Zoller se retira lentement pour ensuite retrouver sa position initiale, ses mains se serrant autour des fines hanches de Dieter qui le supportaient. Cette cadence bien contrôlée dura un certain temps. Aucun des deux ne voulait expédier la chose, mais en même temps, les deux en voulaient plus au fur et à mesure que les sensations montaient.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Dieter commençait à haleter de manière audible, serrant les draps plus fermement entre ses petites mains, Zoller s'abandonna finalement à ce que chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de faire, y aller plus fort, plus vite.

Il accentua la puissance de ses coups de reins. C'était glorieux. Dieter commença à produire les plus délicieux gémissants imaginables. Ils étaient doux, presque mélodiques. Ne voulant entendre rien d'autre que ces gémissements, et les voulant plus fort, il se retirait de plus en plus pour ne pénétrer Dieter que plus fortement, souhaitant jouer de l'autre homme comme d'un instrument.

Des poings pales se fermaient tandis que chaque mouvement lui arrachait un nouveau gémissement, plus long, plus profond et plus fort que le précédent.

Soudain, Fredrick réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de voir le visage du Major, rougi, en plein extase et criant telle une petite pute à ses actions.

Se retirant, il était sur le point de le retourner sur le dos quand il aperçut son parfait petit derrière. Il était aussi blanc que le reste de lui, si délicat, et il faut dire, plutôt tentant.

Ignorant les grognements désapprobateurs dus au manque de pénétration, Fredrick, hypnotisé, tapota doucement une de ses fesses, avant de la serrer davantage puis, ne pouvant résister, il leva sa main et l'abaissa fortement sur celle-ci.

A ça, Dieter se raidi. Sa bouche formant un « o » de surprise tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement aigu, pareil à celui d'une fille, le total opposé de ses profondes et gutturales notes de précédemment.

Décidant qu'il aimait en effet ce son, Fredrick réitéra son mouvement.

Mais cette fois, la voix de Dieter n'était pas seule, elle fut en effet accompagnée d'un faible grondement de plaisir provenant de plus loin dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et cherchèrent du regard la source de ce bruit leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la forme de Hans Landa. Bien sûr que ça venait de leur supérieur qui semblait d'ailleurs un peu surpris, et plutôt ennuyé que les deux sublimes créatures devant lui se soient arrêtées en le prenant en flagrant délit. Il se sentait comme le chasseur s'étant fait repéré bêtement par sa proie, s'étant trop avancé dans l'excitation de sa chasse, la faisant par conséquent s'enfuir.

Une fois de plus, Dieter et Fredrick avait oublié que quelqu'un les observait.

« Mais pas cette fois », pensa Zoller.

Laissant son regard fixé sur le Standartenführer, il recula sa main pour de nouveau l'abattre sur le postérieur de Dieter. Le son net de la chair frappant de la chair emplit la pièce. Dieter remua ses hanches tout en laissant échapper un puissant cri, ses yeux étant également fixés sur Herr Landa.

Le visage de Landa demeura presque inexpressif. Presque. Son visage était un masque d'impassibilité, le reste de son corps était immobile… mais rien ne pouvait cacher cette lueur sauvage présente dans son regard.

Unanimement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé à quel jeu ils joueraient.

Grognant, Fredrick retourna violemment Dieter sur le dos. Il se pressa ensuite entièrement contre lui et maintint les poignets du brun sur le lit. Il commença ensuite à lécher le cou de Dieter, donnant de rapides coups de langues animalesques, puis s'attaqua à ses joues, ses yeux se relevant continuellement pour rencontrer ceux de Landa. En dessous de lui, l'officier de la Gestapo fermait les yeux et grognait de manière appréciative, ses grognements étant suffisamment forts et distincts pour être entendu par n'importe qui se trouvant dans la pièce.

Satisfait, le soldat relâcha son partenaire et s'apprêta à jeter ses deux jambes sur ses épaules, plaçant ensuite ses mains sur ses fines hanches.

Brutalement, le blond pénétra l'autre homme, ne quittant jamais des yeux son supérieur.

« Ah ! » cria Dieter à cette soudaine invasion. Le rythme cardiaque de Landa s'accélérant légèrement à ce brusque et puissant cri.

N'accordant quasiment pas de temps à Dieter pour s'habituer à sa présence, Fredrick commença à bouger.

Dieter s'agrippait désormais plus fermement aux draps, alors que le soldat se forçait avec puissance à l'intérieur de lui, causant à ses gémissements et soupires d'être encore plus beaux que précédemment.

Les mains de Landa, qui se trouvaient maintenant sur ses cuisses, tressaillirent à ce spectacle. Il savait précisément ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de faire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas arrêter, et en était plus que conscient, la chaleur de descendre dans ses régions inférieures alors que le jeune et arrogant soldat le fixait intensément ses coups de reins ne ralentissant jamais et les gémissements digne d'une pute provenant de sa chose favorite emplissant ses oreilles.

Si cela était possible, Fredrick commença à s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans Dieter. La force de ses mouvements les faisant avancer, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Dieter atteigne le bout du matelas.

Ils étaient si parfait pensa Landa. Les paupières de Dieter s'agitant telles des ailes de papillons au-dessus de ses yeux qui habituellement intense et glacé étaient maintenant perdu dans un lagon de plaisir, ses joues pales légèrement rougies, ses cheveux décoiffés et la bouche entrouverte… et Fredrick, les sourcils froncés à cause de l'effort, de la sueur perlant de son front. Il faisait tellement mâle, tellement dominant et tellement… sauvage, avec ses yeux emplis de fierté ne lâchant pas les siens.

La bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de Landa était maintenant douloureusement évidente. Mais pourtant, il refusa de déplacer ses mains pour s'en occuper.

Le regard de Fredrick descendit rapidement, la remarquant. Un sourire triomphant fendit alors son visage.

S'arrêtant quelques instants, le blond s'éloigna légèrement, avant de se renfoncer avec encore plus de force qu'avant, ne détournant pas le regard de Landa durant tout le processus, plissant les yeux, le souffle roque.

Cela eu pour effet d'arracher à Dieter un grognement guttural, qui se transforma rapidement en une chorale de cris qui, d'une certaine façon, semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter tandis que Fredrick le pénétrait.

Fredrick maintenant grognait à cet effort accru, transpirant et haletant de manière audible. Il n'avait toujours pas pour autant détourné le regard de Landa.

Comme son hédonistique nature lui dictait, Landa finalement abandonna, bougeant pour déboutonner son pantalon et révéler sa queue.

Zoller grogna, incapable maintenant de détourner le regard pour rencontrer de nouveau celui de Landa.

Celui-ci sourit, certes ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il n'avait pas perdu, en aucun cas. Il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Enveloppant ses doigts habiles autour de lui-même, lentement Landa commença à se caresser.

Se mordant la lèvre, Zoller grogna de nouveau, trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'avoir l'air victorieux.

Ressentant un changement d'humeur, Dieter tourna la tête vers son Standartenführer. Apercevant ce qui était maintenant révélé, il soupira, heureux.

Douloureusement, merveilleusement excité, son égo gonflé, Landa accéléra les mouvements de ses mains.

Suivant son exemple, Zoller encula Hellstrom aussi fort qu'il le put avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Dieter agrippa les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors qu'il se faisait violemment prendre. Ses gémissements mélodiques s'étant transformés en cris de plaisir. Fredrick le tenait si fort que Dieter était sûr qu'il aurait la marque de ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Aux bruits que produisait Dieter et aux efforts éperdus de Fredrick, Landa accéléra, respirant bruyamment et avec contentement

Fredrick ne pouvait plus regarder l'autre homme. Il avait oublié quel jour on était, qui il était, où il était. Il n'était plus qu'un corps ravagé par des sensations beaucoup trop intenses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se retenir pour ne pas jouir, il était si proche, la pression devenait vraiment insupportable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Le son de ses propres cris rejoignant ceux du Major alors que ses coups de reins devenaient désespérés, erratiques perdant leur rythme régulier alors que son esprit s'égarait dans le terrassant plaisir montant en lui.

Soudain, Dieter s'immobilisa, donnant un dernier cri, plus fort que tous les autres, lorsqu'il jouit, sa semence se répandant sur son propre torse et celui de Fredrick. Il se resserra autour de Fredrick, qui vint en lui quelques secondes après.

Peu après avoir vu les deux jeunes hommes jouir, Landa s'autorisa à faire de même. Son corps s'enfonçant davantage dans la chaise dans un agréable soulagement il ignora le blanc qui s'était déposé sur son normalement immaculé uniforme.

La pièce était remplie d'une atmosphère de satisfaction mélangée à l'épuisement. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient couchés, en tas, épuisés et incapables de bouger tandis que leur supérieur les regardait avec une tendresse presque paternel.

Après quelques instants, et après avoir arrangé son uniforme, effaçant toute trace de ce qui s'était passé avec un mouchoir, Landa se dirigea nonchalamment vers le lit.

Se penchant, il déposa ses mains sur les têtes des deux jeunes hommes, son visage rayonnant de bonheur.

« Alors, est-ce à refaire ? »

FIN.


End file.
